


Once Upon a Dream Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls asleep in a motel room, in his usual spot, the bed opposite his brother. He wakes up in an alternate world, in a cozy house, where the man he knows as his brother is actually his boyfriend. When Sam learns about the life they share, it seems as if his wildest dreams have come true.</p><p>Back in the world Sam left behind, Dean is frantically trying everything he can to stop a mysterious monster and save his dying brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunriseRose1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6818779/chapters/15565066)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/7735.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_final.png.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cone.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Ctwo.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cthree.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cfour.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cfive.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Csix.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cseven.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Ceight.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cnine.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Cten.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Celeven.png.html)  


[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Once%20Upon%20a%20Dream/Once_Divider.png.html)


End file.
